Drop of Dew
by Som3on3
Summary: Second chances meant new beginnings. It's supposed to be a fairy tale till it turned into a tragedy. OC Self-Insert


Title: Drop of Dew

Summary: Second chances meant new beginnings. It's supposed to be a fairy tale till it turned into a tragedy. OC Self-Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

AN: I was heavily inspired by Dreaming of Sunshine by Silver Queen and My Heavenly Judgement by colbub, reading them changed my life.

* * *

.

.

Prologue

 _"And suddenly you know: It's time to start something new and trust the magic of beginnings."_

Meister Eckhart.

.

.

* * *

Here is a fact: there is an end.

That's why, when stories are complete, writers usually write, 'the end' or 'finish'.

But what if I told you that was all a lie? Because beyond an end is something new; a beginning with fresh starts and second chances.

My name is Gail Fullbuster—but really, what's in a name? There's nicknames and surnames and middle names, all of them withholding an identity. I used to think that my name was important, since it's mine and it's precious. Though that was long ago, in another lifetime. That was when my name wasn't Gail, which is a different story altogether. However, that person who isn't Gail, isn't me anymore. It's all rather confusing.

Let me start again. Hello, I am Gail Fullbuster. That was the name given to me by the dark haired couple. I was born during a snowstorm, it had been cold and my wails were barely heard amongst the tundra. After that I don't remember much of my time as a baby, everything was a blur, the noises were dull and only two things were on my mind: sleep and food. Then I began to age and the cluster of memories slowly sewed themselves together.

I was the child of Silva and Mika Fullbuster, born seven minutes apart from Gray Fullbuster.

This was the prologue of my new life. From what I've learned, I was an unexpected child. No, not in that way. It was the fact that no one actually expected me to survive my birth. The umbilical cord had gotten itself wrapped around my throat, and for a second everyone had thought I didn't make it. What they didn't know was that I was a stubborn bastard and I somehow managed to pull through, sucking the air into my lungs. Bet it was a miracle, but I was a baby and like I said, I didn't remember it much.

What I do remember is snow, crystalline white dusting over the landscape. The colour hued into shades of blue as your eyes trailed upwards. I recalled holding Mika's hand on my right and Silva's on my left. Snowflakes nipping at my nose and my feet trudging through the slushy grounds. I remember Gray's laughter like a distant song, and the trees that crawled up against our house. I implanted that image and latched onto it. That night, as I was tucked into bed I realised I had been crying. Because I was given a second chance and nothing in this world could ever ruin it.

Childhood was strange, it was like experiencing a case of deja vu. I was incredibly short, it took quite an effort reaching the door handle and I had a bad case of tunnel vision. Growing up, I had trouble breathing and I wondered if somehow my asthma found it's way to this life as well. The air here was heavy, dense and nearly suffocated me whenever I walked outside for too long. I had broken down, which made me feel extremely guilty, and Silva had to take me to the hospital. Our town was small, everyone knew everyone, so when that happened, the news escalated for months.

My 'episodes', as the children in my school dubbed them, happened too often for anyone's liking. Until one day, Silva went missing for a week and came back with a pretty jewel. He made me swallow it, which took some effort on my end as I kicked and struggled because—why on Earth would you force a someone to intake a jewel? It worked though, and my breathing became normal. I could run and be anxious and go to higher altitudes with no worries at all

I was happy, this life was a blessing.

Life became a routine, every morning began with smiles and meal to warm our stomachs. Silva would go up the hills while Mika went to the markets. Gray would tug me out to the park, the icicles twinkling like shards of diamonds. I'd play tag with the other kids while Gray glowered at the side, saying that he was too old for games like this. That made me laugh, because one was never too old to be able to feel young again. I had pulled my brother into an embrace, hearing the words in the back of my mind, trust me, you never want to grow up.

This life was a fairy tale, and all fairy tales have those alternate endings, the bitter ones. Everything shattered when a roar tore our skies. I had thought it was an earthquake, Gray had ran further on ahead. I would've followed him if it weren't for the collapsed building in between us. Even so, I tried to go through the rubble only to stop when a horrid shadow loomed over me. Despite the darkness that surrounded it, bright eyes locked down onto me. My scream was choked as I wretched to the the side, spitting out blood and crystals. Why—the jewel. Thanks Silva.

The atmosphere thickened and I couldn't breathe. A whine escaped my throat and tears fell, the pain was terrible, it hurt, it hurt so much. And my mind wandered; where was my family? Where was Mika and her kind smile? Where was Silva and his boisterous laugh? Where was Gray? Where was my brother?

Screams pierced the air, people were scrambling like ants. No one took notice of the girl vomiting blood at the side of the street. They were all too busy saving themselves. Not that I could blame them, life after all, is precious. So I watched, as the buildings fell in one clean swipe, as people died and hit the pavement floors. People screamed and screamed, it's name like a chant.

'Deliora.'

I blinked, now why does that sound so familiar?

Whatever the thought was, it escaped me, as I lulled myself to sleep.

.

.

 _To every end, there is a beginning._

* * *

.

AN: Hoped you guys like it! Usually self insert fics starts with the character being aware as a baby. But honestly, I don't remember anything as baby, so I'm like, why not something a bit different? Tell me what you guys think!


End file.
